Qana
Qana (also: Icy) is a Snowflake-talent fairy that debuted in Tinker Bell (film). Her name was first revealed in Disney Fairies: Tinker Bell DS game and later changed in Disney Fairies: Tinker Bell's Adventure. Appearance Qana has light complex, light brown eyes and white hair in bob haircut. She wears a sleeveless strapless short skirt. In Tinker Bell, she wears an alternate version of this dress, with pants and sleeves. Personality Qana is described as a "kind and gentle soul", despite being very quiet and reserved. She shows this in Disney Fairies: Tinker Bell (DS game) when she meets and befriends Tinker Bell. Movies ''Tinker Bell (2008) Qana appears in the first film, Tinker Bell, where she is seen sighing contently sitting next to another fairy when Terence pours pixie dust over the dandelion fluff which would later reveal Tinker Bell. She is seen brief moments later setting a snowflake atop a toadstool in hopes that Tinker Bell will be of her guild, doing so with a small shy smile. She is then seen again when Clank, Bobble and Tinker Bell fly through Winter Woods, sticking close to the Minister of Winter. She is then seen one final time leaving the pixie dust well, waving to a sparrowman. She is then not seen again in the film. In Tinker Bell and the Lost Treasure (film), she makes a briefly appearance right at the beginning of the movie in the narration. Games Disney Fairies: Tinker Bell (game) Qana makes her next appearance in the Nintendo DS game ''Disney Fairies: Tinker Bell. This game is where her name Qana comes from, and she is given a basic personality skeleton. Her role in this game has her asking Tinker Bell for such quests as item repairs, deliveries and fetch quests, and will give her a variable number of snowflakes when given 10 snow grain items, which can be found exclusively in Winter Woods. She can sometimes be seen in Lilypad Pond and Flower Garden. Disney Fairies: Tinker Bell's Adventure Qana was now named Icy. She stays in Lookout Towers beside the Minister of Winter, Baden and a light-blue Dove. She calls the player by "snow flake" and asks it how is doing. In Part 12, she thanks Rosetta for bringing her a cake, and asks her to deliver blue seeds to Delis as a thanks for the cake he made. She then says she is a huge fan of his cooking and can not wait to try his new recipe. Gallery Tinker-bell-disneyscreencaps.com-281.jpg|Qana (Icy) in Tinker bell film Tinker-bell-disneyscreencaps.com-863.jpg|Qana (Icy) in Tinker bell film Tinker_Bell_(Nintendo_DS_Game)_-_Low_Poly_Model_-_Qana.png|Low Poly Model from Tinker Bell (DS Game) Tinker_Bell_(DS_Game)_-_Low_Poly_Model_-_Qana_1.png|Low Poly Model from Tinker Bell (DS Game) Tinker_Bell_(DS_Game)_-_Low_Poly_Model_-_Qana_2.png|Low Poly Model from Tinker Bell (DS Game) Tinker_Bell_(DS_Game)_-_Low_Poly_Model_-_Qana_3.png|Low Poly Model from Tinker Bell (DS Game) Tinker_Bell_(DS_Game)_-_Low_Poly_Model_-_Qana_4.png|Low Poly Model from Tinker Bell (DS Game) Tinker_Bell_(DS_Game)_-_Low_Poly_Model_-_Qana_5.png|Low Poly Model from Tinker Bell (DS Game) Tinker_Bell_(DS_Game)_-_Low_Poly_Model_-_Qana_6.png|Low Poly Model from Tinker Bell (DS Game) Category:Minor Characters Category:Fairies of Winter Woods Category:Females Category:Never Fairies Category:Fairies Category:Film Characters Category:Snowflake-talent fairies Category:Fairies of Pixie Hollow